


那晚他们唱起歌

by Tianque



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:42:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22828126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tianque/pseuds/Tianque
Summary: 6月5日街垒里的琴声和歌声。
Relationships: Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables)
Kudos: 6





	那晚他们唱起歌

**Author's Note:**

> 原著向短文，同时搬运并魔改原著（对不起  
> 假如格朗泰尔没有睡  
> 灵感来源：http://m.qpic.cn/psc?/V10GIADZ0C43ZK/VvKoQz*3MdOV*27lszynSbWQ4jHoO41G0Mp6WE*gWmz1b3R5gwT3MxYD*bpbCxZKzWzCTi4xjWX4zgCQUyxWmHkWDE1PwW5zyZ.VNexhSkQ!/b&bo=jAVSA4wFUgMRCT4!&rf=viewer_4

ABC朋友会里，有不少人爱唱歌。

古费拉克从小就对使用自己的声音有着无限浓厚的兴趣。也就是说，他一直是个聒噪又吵闹的小孩儿。他的父亲德·古费拉克先生为此头疼不已，等他一长大些就送他去了教堂唱诗班；既然不能让他闭嘴，那就教他发出点好听的声音来吧。古费拉克便在唱诗班练出了一条漂亮嗓子。

他童年时用这嗓子唱天国，进大学后开始唱自由。他说：“天主和地主，都让颂歌哄睡了。该用人民的号子叫他们醒来，听听大太阳底下的哀歌！”

公白飞的嗓子温柔又粗犷，音域不宽。他爱看戏，爱上剧院，有新歌剧上演他就去看，回来好一阵子都在哼里面的咏叹调。但他也对民间流传的曲子和孩子们的歌谣兴致颇高，常逮住伽弗洛什要学他唱的歌儿。后来伽弗洛什也留意着帮公白飞弄张小戏院的票。有一回他扬着三张票叫公白飞和古费拉克同去，三个人挤在二楼黑漆漆角落里的小条凳上，公白飞和古费拉克不约而同，一边一个悄悄把三份池座票钱塞进了伽弗洛什的口袋。

在缪尚咖啡馆里他最爱起头，唱“恺撒如赐我，光荣与战争……我更爱母亲！”这是大家都唱熟了的，随时都可以信手拈来，唬一唬新来的开蒙学生。

热安的歌声仿佛出自美狄亚，拥有让巨龙沉睡的魔力。这从他平日说话的柔美音调里就能窥见一斑。记得他第一次开口献唱，缪尚后厅里全静下来了，连格朗泰尔都哑了嗓；这腼腆的诗人立刻红了脸，紧闭双唇不愿再唱下去。到后来大家越来越熟络，热安才一次多唱上几句。格朗泰尔会说起醉话：“快把窗户关上，国王听到了就要放掉金笼子里的金丝雀，来捉金嗓子的勃鲁维尔啦——晚啦！我已经听到蹄铁踏在石头上的声音了；他们带了捕鸟网、弓箭、投石器，听，还有啸声凄厉的枭鸟！打碎酒瓶准备战斗，我们誓死保卫勃鲁维尔！”

格朗泰尔自然也爱唱，他的吉他就挂在缪尚后厅里。他平日里虽说不是在说话就是在喝酒，但偶尔还是会拿下来拨弄几下，唱上两句。他弹得不错，颤指和扫弦都无师自通；他最爱弹《绿袖子》，会看着某个方向，用蹩脚的英语深情地唱：

_Alas, my love, you do me wrong_

_唉，我的爱，你错待了我_

_To cast me off discourteously_

_抛弃我无情又无义_

_For I have loved you well so long_

_而我长久以来都深爱着你_

_delighting in your company_

_因你陪伴心生欢喜_

他声音低沉，略略沙哑，淹没在一屋子的论辩声里。就是偶尔漏出一两句，也没人听得懂。

他弹唱得好，却常自嘲，说：“乐器有灵性，看得穿人。这东西在我手里就是块泡了酒的烂木头。给若李大概是康加鼓，到热安手里会化成柳笛，挨近安灼拉便摇身变作闪闪发光的七弦竖琴（*1）。但是要小心，它到伽弗洛什那孩子手里，就砰地一声不见了！因为他只要一双手搁在嘴边，那就是他的琴。你们知道这孩子竟能用手吹出两个八度的哨声来吗？”

有时格朗泰尔把会弹的歌儿都弹腻了，就自顾自开始创作新曲目。他一瞧见热安又在写诗，就凑过去要给他谱曲。

有一天热安弄到个新鲜玩意儿——一副伦敦造的六角小手风琴。他爱不释手，很快学会了几个简单的曲调，带到缪尚去演奏给朋友们听。大家都觉得新奇，先讨来挨个玩了一通。（看着一群大男孩鼓捣自己的宝贝，热安藏不住地一脸担忧。）玩够了，古费拉克让他伴奏，唱了首教堂里学的圣诗。接着热安奏起一曲轻快的民谣，男孩们围住他兴奋地打起拍子，个个神采飞扬，古费拉克干脆拉公白飞起来跳了几个舞步；醉醺醺的格朗泰尔也在一旁跟着节奏摇晃身子，然而不一会儿就把自己晃趴下去睡熟了。

后来热安想要和格朗泰尔二重奏，他练习吉他便更勤了一些。

剩下几个人里，若李、博须埃、弗以伊和巴阿雷多少会哼几首歌，也乐意唱。只有安灼拉，在大家都朗声歌唱的时候，始终沉默如神殿里的雕像。让他开口唱歌的事就不要想啦。他金色脑袋里思索的永远是历史的规训、现世的苦难和明日的进步，不会是怎样弹奏或唱和他的七弦琴。“好一个不称职的阿波罗！”格朗泰尔遗憾地嚷嚷。

***

热安和格朗泰尔两人的二重奏从缪尚奏到科林斯，从一个夏天奏到另一个夏天，最后奏响在1832年6月5日晚上的街垒里。

有人奇怪，为什么街垒会有乐器？其实热安一直随身带着手风琴，总归小巧玲珑，不占地方；格朗泰尔则是前两天刚拎着吉他去科林斯和以前画室的同学们喝了回酒，结果醉得把琴落在了那儿。拉马克葬礼这天他来取他的琴，刚好碰上若李和博须埃，便坐下和他们喝酒谈天；过了下午，又碰到安灼拉他们带着一大群真刀实枪要去造街垒的人从门前路过。博须埃招呼了一声，转脸街垒就一阵风似的在眼前竖起来，把他的琴和他们所有人一同裹在里面了。

等街垒搭好、分完枪支，安灼拉打开一个箱子，露出里面明澄澄的子弹。

就是街垒里最勇敢的人，这时看到子弹也不禁一抖，安静下来了。古费拉克面带微笑，把子弹分给他们，每人分到三十枚。他们一声不响地上好膛。

接着布置任务，派遣哨兵。做完这一切，夜幕已经压在了铺路石上，沉在了塞纳河底。

剩下要做的就是等待。

街垒的角落燃起火把，酒馆二楼挂了灯笼。公共马车竖起的辕木上绑了一面红旗，在火光与夜色的映照下显出骇人的紫红色。街垒内部的明亮愈发衬得另一侧的街道漆黑莫测。前哨端着枪在街垒上守望，安灼拉站在二楼的窗前注视他。公白飞、古费拉克、热安、弗以伊、格朗泰尔、若李、博须埃和巴阿雷坐在安灼拉身后的椅子上。街垒里的人，学生、工人、孩子……此刻都已变成战士，他们上了膛的枪就靠在椅背上。

卫队集结的军号声已经停止，街道两侧的楼房更是死一般的寂静。外面一切声音仿佛都被眼前的黑洞吞了个干净。坐在科林斯二楼，连楼下火把燃烧的声响都清晰可闻。

好长一阵子，没有人说一句话。

直到热安解开了他的手风琴。

诗人的吟唱声伴着风琴声轻柔地流淌出来，为这个不安、躁动、警觉、沉闷的夜晚，注入了宛如林中水泉一般的仙音。

_你还记得我们的甜蜜生活吗？_

_当时我俩都年少，_

_我们一心向往的，_

_只是穿着入时，你我长相好。_

_……_

_我常挽着你温柔的手臂，漫步街头，_

_过往行人见了都认为：_

_爱神通过我俩这对幸福的情侣，_

_已把明媚的初夏许配给艳阳天。*2_

大家依然静默，但这静默显然多了一分安宁。安灼拉也转过脸来了。他背靠窗棂，稍稍放松了些。格朗泰尔站起来，拿过放在角落里的吉他，加入风琴的伴奏。热安唱的既是自己写的诗，也是格朗泰尔谱的曲。

_我们掩上门，不见人，_

_像偷啖天庭禁果，_

_饱尝爱的滋味，欢度美好光阴。_

_我还没有说出心中话，_

_你已先我表同心。_

_……_

_记取我们种种说不完的幸福，_

_还有那废弃了的无数丝巾绸帕！_

_呵！叹息声声，_

_从我们郁结的心头飞向寥廓天际！*3_

一曲唱毕，所有人一同鼓掌欢呼。而即使到现在，热安面对朋友的赞美还是会脸红。

仿佛春水化冰，气氛立即松快了好些。格朗泰尔开始随意拨动吉他，撒下串珠般的和弦。大家开始轮流唱起歌来。公白飞唱了一支欢快的童谣，是伽弗洛什教他的。他说如果伽弗洛什在这儿，一定会很骄傲。

等他唱完，古费拉克便用他唱诗班的嗓音，开始唱《樱桃时节》（*4）。格朗泰尔和热安给他伴奏，没唱到一半，独唱就变成了和声。所有坐着的人，都唱起来了。

_Quand nous chanterons le temps des cerises,_

_当我们开始吟唱樱桃时节_

_Et gai rossignol, et merle moqueur_

_快乐的夜莺和爱嘲弄的乌鸫_

_Seront tous en fête!_

_也随我们把节日欢唱！_

_......_

_Mais il est bien court, le temps des cerises_

_可惜樱桃时节稍瞬即逝，_

_Où l'on s'en va deux, cueillir en rêvant_

_怀想美好日子里，我们出双入对把樱桃采，_

_Des pendants d'oreilles..._

_把它假扮吊坠往耳朵上戴……_

_……_

_Et dame Fortune en m'étant offerte_

_即使幸运女神将爱赐予我，_

_Ne pourra jamais fermer ma douleur..._

_也无法抚平它给我的创伤……_

_J'aimerai toujours le temps des cerises_

_但我还是把这樱桃时节深深钟爱，_

_Et le souvenir que je garde au coeur!_

_那爱的回忆长存心底，永不忘怀！_

歌声的余音低低地在屋内徘徊，又流出窗缝，漫过楼宇，升向广袤浓黑的夜空中去了。

等歌声完全消散，安灼拉依然没有加入他们的合唱。他垂着头，仿佛陷入了沉思。

格朗泰尔攥着指板和琴箱的双手紧了又紧。

然后他下定决心一般一拖椅子坐到中间，窗户正对面——安灼拉的正对面。

男孩们看到又有人要唱歌了，重又开始冲他起哄。安灼拉听到这些声响，本能地抬起头，蓝眼睛一下就落在了格朗泰尔身上。室内的烛火比屋外明亮，把他瘦削俊美的脸颊和金色的长发照耀得一清二楚。又或者，他就是光源本身。

格朗泰尔在他的目光下浑身发烫。但他努力控制住发抖的双手，扫了扫弦，清了清嗓子。

明天，也许一小时后，他们可能就要死了。这是最后一刻，最后一次机会了。第一次，也是最后一次，他要让他听清楚自己的声音。

他左手找准位置，右手开始拨弦，《绿袖子》熟悉得不能再熟悉的旋律自琴箱中嗡鸣起来。

_I have been ready at your hand_

_我已经在你手中，_

_To grant whatever you would crave_

_无论你将如何我都愿意，_

_I have both waged life and land_

_我和我的一切，_

_Your love and goodwill for to have_

_愿做你爱情的俘虏。_

_Greensleeves was all my joy,_

_绿袖子就是我的欢乐,_

_Greensleeves was my delight,_

_绿袖子就是我的欣喜,_

_Greensleeves was my heart of gold,_

_绿袖子就是我金子的心,_

_And who but my lady Greensleeves._

_我的绿袖女郎孰能比。_

这支歌他在缪尚、在家里都已弹过无数次，已经不需要再看指板。他只盯着安灼拉的眼睛。他可能听不懂英语，或者根本没听过这首歌，但他会明白他在唱什么。

安灼拉依旧表情严肃，一动不动。他眼中似乎闪着什么东西，也许是困惑；格朗泰尔只觉心脏狂跳得让他头晕，看不真切。他又朦胧在想，没关系，不明白也好。他只要能在死前对着他唱出这首歌，也就满足了。

但接下来的事情他做梦也没有想过。

安灼拉忽地离开窗台，一步跨到格朗泰尔面前。他轻轻地搬过一把空椅子坐下，离他只有咫尺之距。格朗泰尔身体猛一颤，吉他嗡地错了音。

接着，安灼拉看着他的眼睛开口，用带着点法国口音的英语唱出了这首歌的最末一段。

_Ah, Greensleeves, now farewell, adieu,_

_啊再见，绿袖，永别了，_

_To God I pray to prosper thee,_

_我向天祈祷，赐福你，_

_For I am still thy lover true,_

_因为我一生真爱你，_

_Come once again and love me._

_求你再来，爱我一次。_

_……_

这是所有人第一次听到安灼拉唱歌。他的音色清澈干净，音准完美，歌声绝对算得上动听。

他用脚尖轻轻打着节拍，唱到动情处微微闭上眼，然后又睁开，直直望进格朗泰尔的眼睛。

格朗泰尔头脑里仿佛凭空划过一道闪电，然后在白光最刺目那一刻按下了暂停。他的嘴巴已经忘了唱歌这回事。他呆呆地瞪着安灼拉，整个人只有弹熟了琴的手指还在无意识地活动，直到给安灼拉的歌声伴完最后一个音。

周围一圈椅子不知道什么时候已经空了。格朗泰尔等到琴音消失，脑海里的白光和尖啸声消去一点，才发现二楼只剩下了他们两个人。

他也许是在对法兰西唱，或者对人民唱。他不可能在对自己唱。格朗泰尔挣扎着想。

但安灼拉目光柔和，带着微微笑意，身体小心翼翼地前倾，在他的唇角轻轻一吻。

格朗泰尔的世界只剩下了尖厉的啸音，雷鸣般的心跳，和眼前这张他用眼睛和画笔描摹了无数遍的面孔。

过了好一会儿，他才怔忡地，讷讷地开口：“你……我们……我们明天就要死了。”

安灼拉说：“不。人民会起来的。”

他甚至来不及回答他，或者回吻他，外面便已响起了哨兵的警报，连同整齐冰冷的踏步声和枪械碰撞的声音。安灼拉神色一凛，握了一下格朗泰尔仍搭在琴弦上的右手，抓过自己的步枪下楼去了。

他当然再也没有机会能回吻他。

***

“你听。”安灼拉按住公白飞的胳膊。街口传来一声扣动扳机的声响。

“法兰西万岁！未来万岁！”是勃鲁维尔的声音。火光一闪，随即一声枪响。

后来古费拉克在一楼找到了热安的六角风琴。他不知道该放到哪里，于是将它揣在了身上。天亮的时候，这个六角小风琴帮他挡住了一枚子弹。

***

伽弗洛什听说了他们早些时候唱情诗和《樱桃时节》的故事，皱皱鼻子：“真酸！你们应该学学公白飞。等天亮了听我再给你们唱。”

第二天，他爬出街垒为他们捡子弹，在弥漫的硝烟里高歌：“我只是只小雀儿，这也只能怨卢梭！”

街垒里和街垒外的每个人都听到了。

***

门外炮火纷飞的时候，格朗泰尔在科林斯大厅里一口一口灌酒，同时照顾伤员。后来伤员被转移到厨房，门被钉死。“不能让他们再攻击伤员。”安灼拉说。

再后来士兵们攻破街垒，直冲下来。格朗泰尔冲到门外把酒瓶猛掼在一个攻击安灼拉的士兵头上，然后帮剩下的几个人撤进酒馆。他们砍断楼梯，砸完了石块和镪水瓶，随后格朗泰尔操起楼梯旁的吉他，狠狠砸向楼梯口第一个露头的士兵。吉他轰地应声而碎。

身边的战士们一个一个死去，最后剩下他们两个。安灼拉手里攥着半截枪管，格朗泰尔手里是半条指板。他和安灼拉没有受伤，但都浑身是血。

士兵很快冲上来。他们退到弹子台后面的角落。

“打死我们吧。”安灼拉摔掉枪管，胸膛一挺。格朗泰尔啐一口，也扔掉了手里的半截木头。

***

一个士官问：“要不要给您们蒙住眼睛？”

他们异口同声：“不要。”

中士发令：“瞄准——”

“共和国万岁！”格朗泰尔洪亮地喊，转头看向安灼拉。

“你允许吗？”

安灼拉微笑着伸出手。

他们十指交握。

也许这时可以吻一下他，格朗泰尔想。

但排枪已经响了。

他们的双手依然紧握。此时偏西南的阳光正透过窗户洒在二楼的地板上，两个人便一同倒在了巴黎一天中最浓烈醇美的日光里。

吉他破碎的琴箱散落在他们脚边。两人倒下的时候，士兵们仿佛听到了一声渺远的弦音。

**Author's Note:**

> *  
> 1：阿波罗是光明神也是音乐神，有一件圣物七弦竖琴，也叫里拉琴  
> 2、3：《悲惨世界》第四部第十二卷. 六；李丹、方于（译）  
> 4：《樱桃时节》Le temps des cerises，让-巴蒂斯塔·克莱芒1866年作词，安托万·雷纳尔1868年作曲。后来成为巴黎公社革命的象征。原谅我把它挪到了几十年前的街垒里。歌词翻译来自网易云音乐
> 
> 戳这里听ABC唱《樱桃时节》：http://music.163.com/song?id=26559025&userid=286678557  
> 戳这里听大R唱《绿袖子》：http://music.163.com/song?id=1411718252&userid=286678557  
> （反正我是代了）
> 
> 我的LOFTER：https://rosasfusil.lofter.com/


End file.
